


putting all your thoughts back together

by stealthtwins



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Light Dom/sub, Magic Cock, Multi, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthtwins/pseuds/stealthtwins
Summary: “I think you should kiss him, baby,” Laura smirks, her fingers teasingly dipping beneath the waistband of Liam’s boxers. “You know he likes that.”“Mhmm,” Travis hums. “You do like that.”





	putting all your thoughts back together

**Author's Note:**

> Super cool [how horny the cast was for Liam's old headshot](https://twitter.com/VoiceOfOBrien/status/990034013413756929). This was titled "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" in my gdocs for like a month.
> 
> Basic gist of this fic is Liam de-ages, must bone the rest of cast to recover his memories and his lost years. This chapter focuses on Travis/Liam/Laura. There will be additional chapters with Taliesin/Liam, Liam/Marisha/Matt, and Liam/Sam, so. All mistakes are my own. Do not share with the cast. Enjoy.

 

 

“I want everyone not to panic,” Sam tells them, putting himself between Liam and the rest of the group like a protective shield. “Because that’s all I’ve been doing for the past few hours, and my conclusion is that it’s not helping.” Liam looks down at his shoes, cheeks burning in embarassment.

 

“Why would you panic?” the one Sam introduced as Taliesin asks, his eyes wide and terrified. Liam squirms a little as Laura drags him forward into the middle of their huddle and twirls him in place for perusal. “What's twenty years, give or take? This seems like a perfectly reasonable situation.”

 

“Does it?” Sam squeaks.

 

“ _Of course it doesn’t_ ,” Taliesin snaps.

 

Liam is still a little fuzzy on the details. He woke up that morning feeling awful and ended up puking his guts out behind a bush of some kind. Disoriented by the strange balmy weather and the lack of hills, Liam stumbled around, looking for a hint of normalcy. He ended up walking towards the place that felt like home. He walked for a _long_ fucking time, until his feet hurt and then—

 

Then a tall man with dark, curly hair and a gentle expression on his face had let him inside. He called himself Sam and, when he pulled Liam in for a hug, Liam felt safe for the first time since waking up.

 

That was six hours ago.

 

(Sam spent the intervening time trying to catch Liam up to speed—how they made it out of New York and took up shop on the West Coast as voice actors, how they play Dungeons and Dragons for _work_. Liam has to admit: it’s a very convincing fever dream.

 

"We have a podcast," Sam told him.

 

"Is it any good?" Liam asked.

 

"Well, we haven't uploaded anything for like a year. But yeah! I think it's great."

 

Sam also explained how sometimes Liam gets a little temporally shifted.

 

“Temporally what now?” Liam balked.

 

“To be fair, this hasn’t happened to you in a long while,” Sam said with a wince. “But sometimes you lose a little time. A few years. With proper treatment, you always bounce back quickly.”

 

Sam pointed out Liam’s medical alert dog tag, which Liam dug out from under his shirt. The metal was warm to the touch, likely a byproduct of his own body heat. It read LIAM O’BRIEN, TEMPORAL INSTABILITY with an additional in case of emergency phone number.

 

“Whose number is that?” Liam asked.

 

“Mine,” Sam replied.)

 

“At least you were a cute kid,” Marisha grins. “Could be worse. What are you—twenty?” Liam stares directly at the ground and tries not to go full red. When Marisha starts laughing, he knows that he’s failed in this endeavor. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

 

Liam turned twenty-one last month, but he’s not about to point that out.

 

“This happen a lot?” a deep voice behind Liam asks. Liam jumps, backing into what feels like a brick wall of a man before turning on his heel. _Travis_ , Liam reminds himself as he looks up— _way up_ —at the built dude who has now put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He has a few grey hairs at his temples and Liam tries not to stare. “Here’s a question: what do you remember?”

 

“I think the question is what are we going to _do_ ,” Matt points out.

 

“I don’t really know what’s going on, so,” Liam mutters, looking at the group of people around him nervously, “we can do whatever you guys want.”

 

“We just need to jog his memory a little,” Sam explains to the group. “Never really thought I’d need Liam’s in case of emergency instructions, but—he did say that the more he remembers of his regular life, the quicker he bounces back. So we’ll all take turns hanging out with him. How does that sound?”

 

"Hopefully we get him back for Thursday's episode, but if we don't, we say he's on vacation," Matt nods. "Fair enough."

 

Taliesin holds his head in his hands and makes a frustrated noise. “There’s nothing fair about this.”

 

Liam feels terrible. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to—I’m not trying to mess things up—”

 

But then Marisha is laughing again, and relief settles over Liam’s shoulders. “You’re fine,” she reassures him. “Taliesin is having his own personal breakdown.”

 

“ _He’s so…_ ” And then Taliesin waves at Liam’s chest before sighing. “I’m angry about this. I’m allowed to be angry about it, aren’t I?” Liam doesn’t really understand what there is to be angry about, but he’s not going to pick a fight here. Additionally, Taliesin doesn’t _seem_ angry, really—just a little frustrated, with a hint of something else skirting along his tightened jawline. Restraint, maybe.

 

“No one’s angry,” Matt says smoothly, catching Taliesin’s eye. “How do you feel, Liam?”

 

Exhausted, but Liam’s not about to admit that. “I’m fine,” he lies, “really—” And then a traitorous yawn interrupts his speech. “Maybe a little tired,” Liam admits with a shrug. “Could use a drink.”

 

“You old enough for that?” Marisha teases.

 

“Are you?” Liam snaps back. She puts her hands up. “I’m old enough.” He’s not in the mood to be treated like a child. He’s _not_ a child.

 

“Alright,” Laura says resolutely. “I don’t think you should be alone, so you’re coming home with us.” Frustration begins to bubble in Liam’s throat. He’s being put to bed like a fucking toddler, instead of trying to figure out what the hell _happened_ —

 

“Oh, so _you two_ get to take _that_ home,” Taliesin protests. “Seems fair.”

 

“Ignore him,” Travis says darkly as Marisha elbows Taliesin in the side. “He’s just jealous.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The phrase _he’s just jealous_ rings around Liam’s head as he sits in the back-seat of Travis and Laura’s sedan. Jealous of _what?_ The fact that Liam is young again? What might seem like a gift is actually incredibly disorienting. Plus, the one-two punch of his new-found youth and what appears to be some kind of amnesia isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. The only thing Liam wants now is a full night’s sleep and hopefully to wake up tomorrow morning normal once more.

 

Travis hands over a spare tee-shirt to sleep in while Laura makes up the guest room. “You worked on that game with me,” Travis nods at the logo. Liam can tell that Travis is trying to jog his memory. He holds the shirt aloft and inspects a logo he does not recognize.

 

“It’s a nice shirt,” Liam says distantly.

 

Travis’s mouth twists and he puts a hand on Liam’s back, his palm expansive over the span of Liam’s shoulder-blade. “You’ll remember.”

 

Liam changes in the bathroom. The shirt is soft and thin in the way that well-loved items of clothing become over the years. It is also _massive_ on his smaller form, at least two sizes too large. The neck of the shirt dips down across Liam’s collarbone no matter how he shoulders the fabric. Eventually he gives up on it and folds his own clothes as neatly as he can.

 

“Oh my God, you’re drowning in that,” Laura laughs when she spots Liam. She’s sitting on the edge of the guest bed. “Baby, you should have just given him something of mine.”

 

Travis is standing with his shoulder against the doorframe as Liam turns beet red. He walks over to the nightstand and tucks his folded clothes into a drawer. He pointedly ignores the condoms and lube in there. Wait. _Why the hell is there—_ “I don’t know. I think it looks good.”

 

Laura narrows her eyes at Travis. “I didn’t say it looked bad.” When she turns back to Liam, she looks—they _both_ look—

 

“Did I miss some kind of memo?” Liam asks weakly. He’s confused, but he also senses a deep trust between the three of them. Like maybe they’ve done this before.

 

Laura bites at her bottom lip before responding. “It’s _totally_ up to you,” is how she starts.

 

“And I mean that, even if she doesn’t,” Travis grins.

 

Laura glares at him before turning back to Liam. “I just thought we’d get you...familiarized.” She grins. “Like a sense-memory thing. Jog the old noggin.”

 

Travis shrugs. “Might be worth a shot.” His grin turns wolfish. “It’d be fun, either way.”

 

Liam sits. “You want to…” He trails off, looking at his hands. "With _me_." He’s had sex a few times—from what he can remember—but he’s not _experienced_. Not yet. And apparently he gets very experienced, by the looks on Travis and Laura’s faces.

 

“You don’t know how you look to us,” Travis admits, and his voice sounds raw. “How you look to us tonight.”

 

A warm bead of confidence blooms in Liam’s chest: _this_ is how it feels to be desired. And by people who look like Travis and Laura...well, Liam assumes that he’s a late bloomer. Liam hopes that as he is now—skinny, inexperienced, and in a bit of a memory haze—he will still satisfy.

 

Laura’s hand is splayed flat on the bed, well within reach of Liam’s wingspan. “I don’t know what I mean to you,” Liam says slowly, taking Laura’s hand. “But this feels familiar.”

 

“Because it is,” Travis nods. Laura squeezes his fingers.

 

“I could use some familiar,” Liam admits a little shakily. “I'm really tired of strange. So—okay.”

 

“I’m stealing from future you when I say this,” Travis grins, taking off his shirt, “but what we’re offering you is an experience.” He knees onto the bed and presses Liam against the mattress with one strong arm.

 

“I think you should kiss him, baby,” Laura smirks, her fingers teasingly dipping beneath the waistband of Liam’s boxers. “You know he likes that.”

 

“Mhmm,” Travis hums. “You do like that.” His scruff is rough against Liam’s lips, but when Travis actually presses his mouth to Liam’s, a warm gooey ache settles in Liam’s gut. He senses Laura scrambling up the bed and then there is a hand carding through his hair, gentle until it takes hold of him at the roots. Liam whines, his back arching up off the bed. It feels good, pressed between these two. He feels kept.

 

“Please,” Liam mumbles when Travis pulls back to tug Liam’s boxer briefs down.

 

“Still needy,” Travis hums against his lips. “Some things never change.”

 

“I’m not _needy_ ,” Liam scoffs. Laura pulls him back by the hair and Liam lets out a long groan. “God, again. Please.”

 

“ _So_ needy,” Laura agrees.

 

Liam rolls his hips up as Travis takes him in hand. “What— _fuck_ , like you don’t have needs?”

 

Laura purses her lips together and hums under her breath before a decision clearly crosses her mind. She disappears from view for a minute and Liam finds himself distracted in Travis’s capable hands. “You’re real good for us, like always,” Travis tells him, and there’s something comforting in knowing that they’ve gone here with each other before. Liam’s never had the luxury of sex that has felt this effortless before. It’s...freeing, truthfully.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Laura nods, reappearing at the head of the bed _stark naked_. Christ, she looks amazing.

 

“Holy fuck,” Liam says.

 

“Babe,” Travis hums quietly, echoing the sentiment.

 

“Open him up. We can multitask,” Laura instructs as Liam gets on all fours.

 

Laura situates herself by Liam’s head, frog-legging her knees apart and drawing his mouth near to her core. “Come on, darling,” she murmurs in a lightly accented voice Liam hasn’t heard her use before. “Do not go far from me.”

 

The words are—they feel like a strange echo, one that Liam cannot parse. They feel heavy, weighted, like they mean something more. Whatever double entendre Laura intended even gives Travis pause, his hands slowing to a halt.

 

“I won’t,” Liam promises in the quiet before diving in to taste her.

 

“God, that’s uncanny,” he hears Travis marvel from behind him. Liam isn’t sure what that means, but Laura is gripping at Liam’s scalp with long nails that scratch pleasantly. Once she has a good grasp, she takes Liam’s hair at the root and locks him in place.

 

“He’s still got it,” Laura tells Travis with a hiss of pleasure. That praise gives Liam enough confidence to relax as Travis inserts one finger, and then two. They slip in with an ease that Liam hopes doesn’t betray his absolutely _insane_ desire to get fucked through the mattress tonight.

 

When Liam looks over his shoulder for the briefest of previews, he finds out that Travis is large. This is not necessarily a surprise, but Liam does gulp at the sight. “Easy, baby,” Laura warns Travis as he lines himself up. “Be gentle.”

 

But Liam doesn’t know if he wants gentle tonight. “Come on,” he whines, pressing his hips back for more.

 

“He asked for it,” Travis points out before pressing inside.

 

Liam has to stop licking at Laura as the sensation of stretched fullness takes over. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he whispers. “Oh—fuck, it feels—it’s good. _Travis_.” He’s slurring his words into the skin of Laura’s thigh, his nose and mouth wet with Laura’s slick. Laura gentles him through it, whispering little words of praise as he takes inch by inch deeper and deeper inside.

 

“He’s a big boy, I know,” Laura says with a smirk. Travis punctuates this remark with a thrust of his hips, and Liam practically cries out. “Baby,” Laura chastises playfully. “Let him settle into it.”

 

“No,” Liam says weakly. “Just—just fuck me through it. It feels good. It’s good. Go.”

 

He turns back to eating out Laura and Travis takes that as a green light. The nice stretch devolves into blindingly delicious bolts of pleasure as Travis rams himself against a particular cluster of nerves inside him over and over again. It’s like there’s a fire that dances all along Liam’s spine, sparks that fly from Travis’s hips all the way to Liam’s head. Liam grips onto Laura’s thighs for dear life.

 

“You’re so tight,” Travis grunts. Liam gets the sense that this is a new attribute of his younger body, and he squeezes around Travis’s cock tentatively. “ _Fuck_ ,” Travis hisses, and Liam smugly thinks to himself a quiet _worth it_.

 

Laura guides Liam’s fingers inside her and eventually, he gets to feel her shatter beneath him. “Oh _shit,_ ” she sighs, clenching around his fingers in tight, rolling waves of release.

 

“She can come again,” Travis tells Liam with another thrust of his hips. “Keep going.”

 

“Baby,” Laura warns, but she doesn’t push Liam away. Liam rubs against her clit with an intense pressure, matching his motions with Travis’s intensified thrusts, and then Laura has her thighs wrapped around Liam’s ears. “ _Fuck_ , _fuck—”_

 

“Good job, kid,” Travis says as Laura practically melts into the mattress beneath them. “You close?”

 

Liam has been close since he took his shirt off. “Yeah,” he whimpers.

 

“Me too,” Travis says, reaching down to take Liam back in hand. His fingers are slippery with lube and precome and Liam nearly jumps through the ceiling as Travis tightens his grip.

 

“Please,” he begs, “please, _please_ please—”

 

“I got you,” Travis tells him. “Let go, kiddo. Come for us.”

 

Liam breaks, spilling into Travis’s hand and across the sheets of the bed. His vision blurs as tears well up in his eyes. It feels _unbelievable_ , like they’ve somehow perfected the art of sex over years of practice. And hell, maybe they have. Liam collapses on the mattress and just sighs contentedly as Travis splashes his low back with cum.

 

It’s only when he looks at a sated Laura that a flash of memory curls across his consciousness.

 

 _Take me instead, you Raven bitch_.

 

The memory holds a raw intensity that leaves him wide-eyed as slowly, a puzzle piece of his future slots back into place. Laura is looking back at him with a knowing expression. “It’s very weird to remember that I’m pretty sure I’d die for you,” Liam says, the words stumbling across his tongue.

 

“The feeling is mutual, darling,” Laura sighs.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Taliesin sees the hickeys immediately. “I _knew it_ , I fucking _knew it_. They are defiling the merchandise,” he tells Sam loudly, pointing at Liam’s neck for proof. Travis and Laura just stand there, looking unrepentant and very smug. “They are _defiling the merchandise,_ and I say: me next.”


End file.
